Quote Vs Maxwell
Description WADDUP I AM BACK! SquirrelKidd Vs Scribblenauts These Epsiodes Fighters Are Quote VS MAXWELL! Intro (REMEBER KIDS NO ONE GIVES A SINGLE FUCK AND SHIT COMBINED) Fight *Maxwell Is Fighting Charizard And Gets Kicked Into The Air Maxwell: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Quote Listening to Sunflower With A Bucket Of KFC Next To Him Quote: Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh Ayy, ayy Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Needless to say, I keep her in check She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah) Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck) Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck) Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check She was all bad-bad, nevertheless Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse She wanna ride me like a crui- *Maxwell Crashed Into Quote's KFC Quote: ... Maxwell: ... I'm Sorry! Quote: YOU YOU MONSTER! YOUR END IS NEAR! Maxwell: Well I Guess You or me Are Not Going Down Without A Fight! FIGHT! *Quote Paints A Blindfold And Puts It On Maxwell Maxwell: AHH I AM BLIND! *Maxwell About To Type Sonic Types Sanic....... Sanic: dasjkfjasf jasgbjask *Quote Summons WEEGEE *They Are Off To Kill Eachother *Quote Punches Maxwell And Kicks Maxwell In The...Head Where Else Was He Gonna Kill Hit Him? *Maxwell Removes The Blind Fold While Quote Is Creating Clones Of Aege *Maxwell Creates Chara *Chara Impales All The Aege Clones *Quote Distracted Finds His Paintbrush Was Taken Away Quote: MY PAINBRUSH! *Maxwell Created Clones Of Quote *Quote Steals It Back And Created Clones Of Maxwell *The Clones Fight *Quote Now Mad Created Hypernova Kirby And Ultra Instinct Goku *Maxwell Created A Pencil... Quote: What Is THAT Gonna Do? Maxwell: TRICK YOU! *he Created A Bucket Of Water Maxwell: These Are Clones Made By A PAINTBRUSH! So That Means I Can Kill Them With Water! No So Smart Ehh? *Maxwell Throws Water On Hypernova Kirby And Ultra Instinct Goku Killing Them *Quote Even more MAD Does The Unthinkable *HE DRAWS ULTRA INSTINCT BIG CHUNGUS! *Maxwell Draws ULTRA INSTINCT MOTO MOTO! *Their Very Existence Almost Destroys The Universe *Quote Not Being Able To Handle It Get's Knocked Out KO! *Maxwell Erases Ultra Instinct Moto Moto And Drops A BIG BUCKET OF WATER ON BIG CHUNGUS *Quote wakes up in a hospital Quote: W-Where Am I? Maxwell: Their Presence Really Did A Number On You Quote: YOU! Maxwell: I Got A Surprise For You! *Maxwell Steps Out Of The Way And Quote Sees The BIGGEST Bucket Of KFC That He Could Imagine! Quote: WOW! Maxwell: Apology Accepted? *Quote Stands Up Weak And hugs Maxwell Maxwell: I'll Take That As A Yes THE END! Conclusion It's A Tie! But This Battle's Technical Winner Goes To... MAXWELL!